<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journal by TheLadyRebel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347303">The Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRebel/pseuds/TheLadyRebel'>TheLadyRebel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drow, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Character Backstory, The Underdark (Forgotten Realms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRebel/pseuds/TheLadyRebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a random drabble I wrote for a Dungeons and Dragons character of mine named Valas T'sarran. It's a random tidbit about his life before he left his family in the Underdark, written to help me get a sense of the character before I started to play him in our current campaign.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elerra T'sarran / original character, Valas T'sarran / original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          “Tell me brother, what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Elerra’s calm voice cuts through the silence of the room, garnering Valas’s attention almost instantly. Her inquiry is cutting, causing the man to stiffen as she approaches, though she intends for it to be, as she wishes to properly convey the severity of her findings. One of her hands dips into a leather satchel that hangs at her hip and, as her brother turns to face her, she retrieves a small, worn journal from within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          There’s terror in Valas’s eyes, raw and apparent, at the sight of that book. He drops down onto his knees before Elerra the very moment she reveals it and bows his head, palms splayed flat against the floor in an effort to avoid her stern gaze. Thoughts of the dreadful punishment that surely awaits him flood into his mind, twisting the pit of his stomach and bringing on nausea unlike any he’s ever felt before. He starts to tremble, a shaky breath slipping past his lips, and swallows hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Do not make ask again.” Elerra scolds the man for his silence, tapping the cover of the journal against her thigh impatiently. She steps forward and kneels, slipping a finger beneath her brother’s chin, and lifts it so that he must look her in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “It’s...my journal,” Valas replies and, though he does not wish to, he meets his sister’s intent stare. There's no use in lying to her. She's clearly devoured the contents of the tome by now, otherwise, she'd never have brought it to his attention in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          "Have you no sense to keep your secrets guarded?” The priestess’s voice grows tight as she addresses her brother again and her grip upon the book grows just as strained. “Had our sisters found this book, you'd surely be beaten — senseless, no doubt. Perhaps even <em>killed</em>.” She takes an even breath to ease the tension gathering in her throat, drawing back from Valas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You cannot afford to make such a foolish mistake again. Next time, you might not be so lucky as to avoid the wrath of our sisters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          More than a little confused at Elerra’s reaction, Valas watches the woman as she rises, tentative. His puzzlement only serves to deepen when she holds the journal out toward him, gesturing for him to take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “This should be hidden and hidden <em>well</em>.” The priestess emphasizes the final word as she speaks it, looking from the book to her brother. “You are to come to me should you need assistance in finding the right place to store it. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I understand,” Valas replies, taking the proffered journal and tucking it beneath his arm, “however, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Elerra wastes no time in raising a hand, cutting her brother’s sentence short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “While I poured over the contents of that book, it became clear to me that you and I are far more alike than I’d originally assumed.” Her gaze softens, though only subtly, and she moves to place a hand atop her brother’s head. “But, much like I have done for so many years, you must not allow others to see you in the way that I see you now. Your heart is kind and your mind is… troubled. And although I cannot guarantee the validity of my own advice pertaining to your situation, I can offer you a shoulder to lean on — in secrecy, of course, as I have always done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Now rise and get to work,” she adds with a smile, turning away from him, “it’s going to be difficult for you to find the perfect hiding place for that journal, so you’d better get started while there’s still light.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Valas is a kindhearted drow that fled the Underdark. Within the journal his sister found, he wrote about his general feelings about the society in which he lived as well as some other, unresolved personal feelings that I have only just recently revealed to my party members. I'm hoping to post some of the journal entries he has written, however, they will simply chronicle important events in his life leading up to his escape from the Underdark (as well as a few after). Feel free to ask me questions in the comments, if you are curious!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>